Quinze jours hors du temps
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Thor est banni sur Terre mais tout ne va pas se passer comme il aurait pu l'imaginer. Loki a décidé qu'un petit coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal.
1. Prologue: Pardonnes-moi, mon frère

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Thor.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Résumé: Thor est banni sur Terre mais tout ne va pas se passer comme il aurait pu l'imaginer. Loki a décidé qu'un petit coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue: Pardonnes-moi, mon frère **

Odin était dans une colère noire, ses deux fils lui avaient désobéis. Ils étaient allés avec les amis de son aîné sur Jotunheim pour savoir comment les Jotuns avaient fait pour pénétrer Asgard. Finalement, ils avaient juste réussi à déclencher une guerre. Et son fils Thor prétendait qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Odin retient un soupir en entendant son fils dire qu'il avait fait ce que tout roi d'Asgard devait faire autrement dit « marcher sur Jotunheim ». Odin pensa un instant que son fils était vraiment quelqu'un irréfléchi.

-Quand je vous vois devant moi. Je ne vois qu'un vieux fou ! Cria soudainement Thor avant que son regard ne se tient d'un quelque chose de tristesse

Odin se sentit trembler du plus profond de son être. Comment son fils pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Cette fois-ci, cela suffisait ! Il dépassait les bornes. Il était plus que temps qu'il lui mette du plomb dans la cervelle. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Loki de défendre son frère. Ni une ni deux, il retira à Thor ses pouvoirs et le bannit sur Midgard. Il espérait que là-bas son fils saurait grandir et enfin être prêt pour être roi. Odin trop pris par ses pensées, sur les mots durs que lui avait dit son fils et ce qu'il venait de faire ; ne vit pas Loki regardait quelque peu étrangement le Bifrost avant de partir à son tour. Il alla voir sa mère, la reine Frigga, pour la rassurer sur sa santé et ce qui c'était passé sur Jotunheim. Il la laissa finalement puisqu'elle voulait dire sa façon de penser à son cher mari qui avait osé bannir son fils. Loki partit par les ombres et passage secret qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour traverser les branches de l'Yggdrasil et se retrouvait sur Midgard. Là, il décida de partir à la recherche de son frère. Loki aimait beaucoup Thor, c'était son frère et il était très fort malheureusement il n'était pas très réfléchi et foncé toujours tête baissée. Loki ne pensait pas que le bannissement de Thor changerait quelque chose à sa personnalité. Pas sans aide en tout cas. Alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait aider une fois de plus son frère sans recevoir le moindre mérite. Mais cette fois cela n'avait pas d'importance car c'était juste pour son frère qu'il faisait cela. Ce n'était pas une bataille où son rôle serait encore minimisé voir oublier. Loki ferma ses yeux émeraude et se concentra sur l'énergie de son frère pour le retrouver. Quand, il l'eut trouvé il disparut pour réapparaître non loin de lui.

Thor dormait à poing fermer dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait ses cheveux blonds mi-longs qui contrastaient avec les draps blancs. Loki observa la chambre avant de sortir jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Là il remarqua deux jeunes femmes et un homme qui prétendaient que son frère étaient apparus devant eux et qu'il s'appelait Thor. Loki soupira et d'un simple tour de magie effaça l'existence de son frère autant de l'esprit des mortels que de leur ordinateur. Il retourna dans la chambre de ce-dernier, l'observa un instant de plus.

-Pardonnes-moi, mon frère mais c'est pour ton bien. Murmura Loki avant que sa magie entour son frère

La magie brilla un moment autour du corp endormi du prince. Loki savait très bien ce qui se passerait quand la magie cesserait de faire son office. Finalement, la lueur diminua jusqu'à disparaître laissant à la place d'un jeune homme de vingt ans un enfant de six ans. Le bambin était adorable. Il avait ses cheveux blonds mi-longs qui mériterait d'être un peu couper et ses yeux bleu ciel fermaient mais dont Loki connaissait toutes les nuances. D'un simple geste, il transforma la longue robe médicale en une robe blanche à la taille du bambin avant de le recouvrir d'un drap. Il assit Thor et lui passa un médaillon autour du cou avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de disparaître de cet hôpital.

Loki apparut devant une petite maison des plus ordinaires. La maison avait un petit jardin magnifiquement fleuri. Loki replaça bien Thor sur sa hanche et avança dans la petite allée. Il connaissait cette petite maison de France pour y être venu quelques fois voir la Midgardienne vivant là. Elle le considérait comme un ami et lui aussi même s'il n'en disait rien. Loki traversa la petite allée et toqua à la porte. Il attendit un peu avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme souriante. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains avec des mèches turquoise qui lui allaient très bien. Ses mèches faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu foncé presque noir. Elle portait un pantalon couleur jeans et un tee-shirt bleu nuit.

-Loki ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Bonjour, Gabrielle. Puis-je entrer ? Dit-il avec une politesse et une gentillesse qu'il n'accordait qu'à sa mère et elle

-Bien sûr. Entre ! Dit-elle en s'écartant de l'encadrement de la porte

Loki entra dans un petit couloir qu'elle lui fit traverser pour arriver dans un salon vert sapin. Il y avait un canapé blanc et des fauteuils blancs autour d'une table basse en bois clair. Il y avait aussi un meuble bas qui avait un écran plat dessus. Le long d'un mur, il y avait une bibliothèque pleine de livres de toutes sortes alors que l'autre mur possédait quelque cadre d'argent représentent des paysages. Loki s'assit dans le canapé alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil dans sa diagonale mais néanmoins dans son champ de vision.

-Comment vas-tu, Loki ? Demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix

-Je vais très bien. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Dit Loki sans lui demandait comment elle allait puisqu'il savait reconnaître quand elle n'allait pas bien et ce n'était pas le cas maintenant

-Quel service ? Est-ce en rapport avec l'enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'aimerais que tu mettes du plomb dans la cervelle de cet enfant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Il en a besoin. Je suppose que tu sais que j'ai un frère Thor. Cet enfant c'est lui. Mon frère a le défaut d'être fermé d'esprit et d'être trop sûr de lui.

-Je comprends bien. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a cette taille et pourquoi tu me l'apportes.

-Il a déclenché une guerre et mon père l'a banni sur Midgard après l'avoir privé de ses pouvoirs. Thor ne changera pas sans aide.

-Tu penses donc que je peux faire ce miracle ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Je pense que tu peux le faire. Dit Loki alors que le petit Thor s'agite doucement dans les bras de son frère

-Pendant combien de temps ? Il ne va pas grandir comme un enfant ordinaire. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Il grandira d'un an tout les jours durant quinze jours.

-Quinze jours ? Mais c'est trop peu, Loki ! On n'apprend pas la vie à un enfant en si peu de temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le décompte ne commencera que demain à minuit. Tu ne peux pas lui apprendre tout de la vie mais tu peux lui apprendre beaucoup.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ?

-Tu dois juste savoir qu'à chaque croissance il obtiendra la maturité de cet âge. Il ne se souviendra pas de ce qui s'est passé avant.

Loki plaça correctement Thor sur ses genoux et d'un geste de la main sa magie brilla doucement avant d'entourer quelques secondes la tête de Thor pour finalement disparaître.

-Maintenant, il parle ta langue et l'anglais. Dit Loki répondant à la question silencieuse de Gabrielle

-Où suis-je ? Dit une petite voix terrifiée

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1: Faisons connaissance

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Faisons connaissance**

Thor venait de se réveiller. Il ne savait pas où il était et ne savait pas qui était cette femme qui discutait avec l'homme qui le tenait. Thor le regarda plus en détail. Il vit qu'il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs et soyeux ainsi que des yeux verts pétillants de douceur quand il le regardait.

-Bonjour, mon poussin. Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Et toi ? Dit la femme d'une voix douce

-Thor. Répondit-il

-C'est un joli prénom. Dit-elle en lui souriant

-Je veux ma maman ! Sanglota presque Thor

-Oh. Chut, mon poussin. Dit Gabrielle en le prenant dans ses bras_ Tout va bien. Tu vas passer quelques jours avec moi avant de rentrer chez ta maman.

-Je veux pas. Je veux ma maman. Sanglota Thor

-Thor. Tu vas devoir rester avec Gabrielle. Je reviendrai te chercher dans quinze jours. Lui dit Loki

-Non ! S'exclama Thor avant de se mettre à bouder sous le regard exaspéré de Loki

Gabrielle se leva et alla dans la petite cuisine à l'écart. Là-bas, elle chercha une jolie boîte de métal coca-cola. Quand elle la trouva, elle eut un sourire triomphal. Elle revient au salon avec la boîte qu'elle posa sur la table sous le regard curieux de Thor. Elle s'approcha de Loki, prit Thor sous les aisselles sous le regard curieux et interrogateur de ce-dernier qui avait décidé d'arrêter de bouder. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et ouvrit d'une main la boîte. Gabrielle en sortit un cookie qu'elle tendit à Thor. L'enfant l'attrapa de ses petites mains et le porta timidement à sa bouche.

-Vas-y. C'est très bon. L'encourage a-t-elle

Thor croqua timidement dans le cookie. Le goût de noisette et de chocolat explosa avec délice sur son palais délicat.

-Cro bon. Dit-il la bouche pleine et un grand sourire sur les lèvres

-Bien. Comme Loki te le disais tu vas rester chez moi. Je vais te faire découvrir plein de choses et quand tu rentreras chez toi tu pourras raconter à ta maman tous les bons moments qu'on va passer ensemble. Dit Gabrielle

-Mais... Commença à protester Thor

-Thor ! Quand les quinze branche de l'étoile de ton médaillon seront devenu bleu alors je reviendrais te chercher pour te ramener à la maison.

-Promis ? Demanda Thor en plongeant son regard bleu ayant besoin de cette promesse dans celui émeraude de Loki

-Nous te le promettons, Thor. Lui assura Gabrielle

-Je vais y aller. Dit Loki en se levant

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Thor en lui disant « au-revoir ». Ce-dernier accompagnait de Gabrielle alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où ils saluèrent Loki qui partit dans la rue. Il disparut dans les ombres et sur les branches de l'Yggdrasil quand il fut certain d'être hors de porter de vue de Thor et Gabrielle. Loki avait beaucoup de chose à faire à Asgard comme prendre la place de son père, s'occuper de la guerre et surtout libérer ses enfants. Fenrir, Jormungand et Sleipnir qui étaient prisonnier. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de les libérer, Gabrielle faisait découvrir à Thor la chambre qui allait être la sienne durant ces quinze jours. Elle lui fit aussi visiter la maison avant de décider de l'emmener faire quelques cours puisqu'il a visiblement besoin de vêtement.

Thor et Gabrielle allèrent en voiture au petit centre-ville où ils firent leur achat. Gabrielle acheta des vivres puisque maintenant elle avait une personne de plus mais avant elle s'occupa des vêtements et des chaussures. Durant ces courses Thor et Gabrielle apprirent un peu à se connaître. Thor découvrit la personnalité à la fois douce et intransigeante de Gabrielle qui ne se laissait pas aller à ses caprices d'enfant roi. Gabrielle, elle, découvrit un petit garçon au tempérament de feu et faisant des caprices quand ne disait pas « oui » à ses désirs. Ce n'était pas un enfant qui lui faire faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Alors quand Monsieur avait vu grignoter alors que leur du goûter était passé et qu'il avait déjà eu à ce moment-là deux cookies et un verre de lait, elle n'avait pas cédé. Thor compris que ni les coups ni les larmes pas même les cris ne la feraient céder, mais la fâcher oui. Ce caprice se finit par un petit Thor qui se tut sous le regard noir de Gabrielle qui lui passa ce qui lui sembla être le savon de sa vie. Elle lui dit qu'il était un petit garçon mal élevé qui ne comprenait pas quand on lui disait « non » et qui ne savait pas non plus quand s'arrêter. C'est un petit Thor boudeur qui se retrouva puni dans sa chambre. Gabrielle le laissa mariné dans sa chambre le temps de ranger les quelques courses. Elle alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'enfant avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Elle vit Thor allait sur le ventre dans son lit avec sa tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Gabrielle entra dans la chambre posa le tas de vêtement plié sur le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Tu boudes encore, mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutât de la réponse

-Oui. Dit Thor dans un souffle étouffé par l'oreiller

-C'est bête de bouder encore. Tu as fait une bêtise et je t'ai puni maintenant je considère donc que l'affaire de régler.

-Vrai ? Demanda Thor en tournant son visage vers elle

-Vrai. Tu sais jouer au basket ?

-Non. C'est quoi ? Demanda Thor soudain intrigué

-Je vais t'expliquer. Mais il faut jouer dehors. Tu viens ?

Ainsi, cette première petite journée se termina par une partie de basket et un bon repas pour Thor et Gabrielle. Frigga veillait son époux qui venait de sombrer dans son sommeil réparateur sans se douter que son fils Thor était redevenu un petit garçon de six ans. Loki, qui avait récupéré le sceptre de son père, réfléchissait à un moyen d'arrêter la guerre et de sauver ses enfants.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	3. Jour 1: Soit curieux, enfant

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour toutes les reviews cela fait super plaisir. Je suis content que Gabrielle plaise.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Jour 1: Soit curieux, enfant.**

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des quinze jours que Gabrielle avait pour apprendre la vie à un petit dieu qui lui avait prouvé la veille avoir un caractère bien trempé. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'effrayer ou l'arrêter. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche a planifié dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle voulait inculquer au petit Thor. D'ailleurs ce-dernier dormait encore, Gabrielle passa un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller réveiller le petit bout. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de peur de faire le moindre bruit avant d'entrer à pas de loup dans la chambre faiblement éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil passant par les volets. Gabrielle traversa la chambre jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du petit garçon qui serrait avec amour son oreiller dans ses bras. Thor s'agita doucement sous la caresse alors qu'il essayait de se cacher sous ses draps.

-Debout, Thor. Lève-toi, mon poussin. Lui dit-elle au creux de son oreille après avoir déposé une myriade de baiser sur sa joue

-Mmm. Encore un peu. Marmonna Thor dans son sommeil en essayant de se cacher une nouvelle fois sous sa couette

-Non, mon poussin. On a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Dit Gabrielle

Aussitôt Thor ouvrit un œil intrigué par ces fameuses choses. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard doux de Gabrielle qui lui souriait. Le petit se décida à sauter du lit après avoir entendu son ventre gargouillé. -Bonjour, Gaby ! S'exclama Thor avant de filer à la salle de bain Gabrielle sourit en le regardant filer. Elle ouvrit les volets et aéra le lit avant de quitter la chambre. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle prépara un bon petit-déjeuner. Quand Thor arriva dans la cuisine, le jus d'orange était sur la table tout comme le café et l'assiette de croissant et de pain au chocolat (nda : chocolatine pour ceux qui préfèrent). Gabrielle observa Thor goûter avec plaisir le croissant et le pain au chocolat. Il se révéla que ce-dernier adorait le pain au chocolat surtout quand il le trempait dans un bol de chocolat chaud.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On joue au basket ? Demanda Thor

-On jouera peut-être cet après-midi. Aujourd'hui, on va plutôt aller passer la journée en forêt où nous pique-niquerons. Tu en penses quoi, mon poussin ?

-On va faire quoi en forêt ? Demanda Thor

-Eh bien...c'est le début de la saison des champignons alors je me disais qu'on pourrait aller en ramasser. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Oui ! Je veux aller en forêt.

-Dans ce cas, il faut juste que tu te laves les mains le temps que je range le petit-déjeuner et que tu mettes un manteau et une écharpe.

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que Thor filait déjà joyeusement dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et faire disparaître les quelques traces de chocolat, qu'elle lui avait indiqué, sur son visage. Elle rangea donc le petit-déjeuner, vérifia qu'il était bien couvert avant qu'il ne parte en voiture pour la forêt.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps, très loin de là ; Loki s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus folle qu'il est jamais fait s'il écoutait les nobles. Mais comme il ne les écoutait plus depuis quelques milliers d'années cela n'allait pas le gêner. Loki descendit de son cheval et entra dans la salle d'arriver du Bifrost.

-Bonjour, Heimdall. Ouvrez le Bifrost. Dit Loki en sachant très bien que cet homme se méfiait tout le temps de lui comme la plupart des Asgardiens

-Pour aller où, mon roi ? Demanda Heimdall ne s'étalant pas en politesse

-Pour Jotunheim. Je dois mettre fin à une guerre avant qu'il n'y ait des morts. Dit Loki en précisant son but pour persuader le gardien qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur

-Très bien, mon roi. Dit Heimdall en ouvrant le Bifrost parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre face à la raison de ce déplacement

Il entra dans le Bifrost et disparut pour Jotunheim. Le trajet ne lui sembla pas bien long. Quand il arriva là-bas, il remarqua que le paysage froid, terne et détruit n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il était venu avec Thor et ses amis. Il marcha dans la neige en suivant les quelques empreintes de géant qu'il pouvait voir dans la neige. Il n'eut pas à marcher seul longtemps avant que deux géants ne viennent à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un petit Asgardien vient faire seul ici ? Surtout après votre attaque ? Demanda l'un des Jotuns

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre roi. Dit Loki

-Pourquoi on te conduirait à lui, petit Asgardien ? Demanda l'autre géant

-Je veux lui faire une proposition.

Les deux géants se regardèrent avant de se décider à l'amener devant leur roi qui déciderait quoi faire. Ils encadrèrent Loki et marchèrent à travers les glaces éternelles de la planète pour arriver devant un palais fait de pierre et de glace. Le palais était de toute beauté. Il dégageait autant de grâce que de puissance. Loki passa les portes du palais avec les gardes et les suivit dans les couloirs. La décoration était absente mais les murs et la glace qui les recouvraient rendait les décorations et sculptures naturelles merveilleuses. Les deux géants le firent entrée dans une immense salle qui au vu des deux trônes, dont un était occupé, était la salle du trône.

-Mon roi ! Cet Asgardien a souhaitez-vous rencontrer pour vous faire une proposition. Annonça l'un des gardes

-Tiens donc. Le petit prince a décidé de venir me voir après l'attaque du prince Thor et ses guerriers. Vous osez vous présentez sur mes terres après avoir gravement blesser plusieurs de mes hommes et presque tuer certains ?! Dit Laufey avant de rugir sa dernière phrase tellement il était en colère

-Je comprends parfaitement votre colère mais je ne suis pas là pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais plutôt pour vous faire une proposition. Dit Loki

-Une proposition ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous écoutez ?! Dit Laufey

-Parce que vous n'avez rien à perdre. Dit simplement Loki

-Très bien. Je t'écoute, petit Asgardien. Dit Laufey après avoir réfléchi

-Je ne suis pas venu vous rappeler vos blessés et pertes durant la visite de mon frère. Ce-dernier a perdu ses pouvoirs et a été banni sur Midgard pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Je sais qu'Odin vous a fait du mal durant la dernière guerre. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

-Ne parles pas d'une guerre dont tu ne sais rien ! Grogna Laufey

-Je sais qu'Odin vous a attaquer puisque vous attaquiez Midgard. Il vous a attaquer sans chercher à savoir pourquoi vous faisiez cela. Il a tué bon nombre d'entre vous tout comme vous avez tué bon nombre d'Asgardiens et sûrement aussi de Midgardien. Je sais qu'il vous a repousser jusque dans vos propres terres, qu'il vous a pris la source de votre pouvoir La cassette des hivers éternels. Dit Loki avec calme

-C'est un bien bon résumé de la guerre. Malheureusement pour vous, je cela faite donc je sais déjà tout cela. Dit Laufey qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ce malin petit prince lui parlait de ça

-C'est vrai. Vous savez donc pour le nourrisson qui se trouvait dans votre temple. Dit Loki

-Comment osez-vous ?! Hurla Laufey en pensant à son bébé dont il n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps ni même la moindre trace

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix plus forte et grave que celle de Laufey

Loki tourna son regard vers la voix pour voir qui avait parlé même si en dehors du roi Laufey il ne connaissait personne. Il vit un géant aussi grand que Laufey mais contrairement à ce-dernier il avait des trais beaucoup plus durs et autoritaires. Il avait son regard rouge qui brillait d'un éclat qui disait très bien qu'il valait mieux répondre à sa question sans quoi cela aller mal se passait.

-Ce prince Asgardien me faisait un résumé de la guerre contre Asgard, me parlant aussi de Loptr. Dit Laufey

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser rappeler à mon compagnon notre fils disparu ?! S'énerva le géant

-J'ignorais que cet enfant est votre fils. Dit simplement Loki

-Dites-moi, petit Asgardien. Que voulez-vous ? Dit le géant

-Je suis venu faire une proposition au roi Laufey pour faire cesser cette guerre que mon frère à déclencher. Expliqua Loki_ Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis Farbauti, le compagnon de Laufey. Quel est votre proposition ?

-Je vous propose de vous rendre la cassette des hiver éternels et vous dire tout ce que je sais sur votre fils. Je vous propose tout ceci en échange d'un arrêt de la guerre que mon frère Thor à déclencher. Dit Loki

Farbauti et Laufey se concertèrent du regard avant de se décider à accepter sa proposition. S'ils pouvaient récupérer la cassette des hivers éternels et savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur bébé, et en plus faire cesser une nouvelle guerre.

-Nous acceptons. Dit Laufey

-Cependant, nous voulons un texte empêchant Asgard de nous à attaquer pour récupérer la cassette.

-J'allais justement vous le proposer. Sourit Loki

XxxXxxX

Pendant que Laufey, Farbauti et Loki rédigeaient avec plus ou moins de difficulté le traité de paix entre Asgard et Jotunheim ; Gabrielle et Thor cherchaient des champignons. Thor avait d'abord été tout excité avant de réaliser que chercher des champignons n'étaient pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait. Il fallait chercher au pieds des arbres et entre les quelques feuilles mortes qui les cachaient. C'était ennuyeux ! Surtout qu'il ne trouvait pas beaucoup de champignons.

-Alors, Thor. Tu trouves des champignons ?

-Non. Répondit Thor -Pourquoi, tu n'en trouves pas ? Demanda Gabrielle en arrivant à côté de lui

-Je trouve pas. Dit Thor

-Tu n'as pas assez cherché. Il faut que tu sois curieux et observateur pour en trouver. Dit-elle

-Ça veut dire quoi « curieux » ? Demanda Thor qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire

-Être curieux c'est : avoir envie de chercher à découvrir des choses, de nouvelles choses. Cela signifie aussi avoir envie de chercher au pied des arbres, de prendre un livre pour mieux reconnaître les champignons que l'on a trouvé. Dit Gabrielle en lui montrant une nouvelle fois comment cherché

Elle trouva quelques champignons et grâce au livre qu'elle avait pris avec elle, Gabrielle lui montra la variété de champignon qui existait. Elle lui montra que certains pouvaient être manger alors que d'autre était du poison ou que d'autre encore était hallucinogène. Elle lui expliqua tout cela grâce au livre mais aussi à un vocabulaire simple. Thor se retrouva fasciner par les champignons. Il savait qu'on en mangeait mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que certains pouvaient te tuer quand d'autre te faisaient voir des choses qui ne sont pas réelle. Il prit le livre et parti en quête de champignon avec l'envie et le désir au cœur de vouloir en trouver d'autre que ceux que Gabrielle lui avait montrer. Gabrielle fut ravie de voir l'initiative de Thor et le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Elle resta près de Thor pour l'aider et l'empêcher de toucher des champignons qui aurait pu être toxique. Elle finit par décider qu'il était l'heure de rentrer quand le temps se rafraichit et que le ciel se couvrit. Ils rentrèrent donc à la maison où il fut déjà temps de manger. Durant le repas, Thor somnolait plus qu'autre chose aussi alla-t-il rapidement se coucher sans protester. Elle l'envoya donc se coucher ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Gabrielle alla finalement se coucher non sans passer par la chambre de Thor pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Et c'était le cas, il dormait à poing fermer tenant fortement dans ses bras son oreiller. Elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et le regarda dormir.

-Dors petit Thor que tes rêves soie merveilleux. Bonne nuit, mon poussin. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front

Gabrielle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup et alla se détendre sous une bonne douche avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Là elle regard sa liste pour les quinze jours à venir.

-Apprendre à être curieux, c'est fait. Dit-elle en barrant « jour 1 : être curieux » tout en pensant que demain n'allait pas être une journée aussi simple que celle-ci après tout elle allait lui apprendre à savoir faire équipe

* * *

Une Reviews?


	4. Jour 2: Faire équipe

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Jour 2 : Faire équipe**

Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon entre Jotunheim et Midgard, c'est pourquoi là où sur Midgard une journée c'était écoulé seulement quelques heures étaient passé sur Jotunheim. Mais Loki malin comme il était avait un médaillon semblable à celui de Thor pour rester au courant du temps qui passait pour ce-dernier. Ni Farbauti ni Laufey ne remarquèrent que le médaillon de Loki avait changé. Le texte empêchant Asgard de revenir sur la paix faite par Loki entre Asgard et Jotunheim venait juste de finir d'être rédigé et signé. Loki avait fait le texte grâce à la magie et l'avait signé avec le sceau royal d'Asgard engageant le trône lui-même empêchant ainsi Odin de vouloir revenir dessus parce qu'il est le roi. S'il essayait, il perdrait son trône et Asgard aurait un nouveau roi.

-Maintenant petit nous voulons ce que vous nous avez promis en échange de la paix. Annonça Farbauti alors qu'un Jotun emportait leur copie du texte de paix pour le ranger là où il devait

-Bien évidemment. De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas le texte sera caduque. Dit Loki

Il fit un mouvement avec ses mains tordant la magie entre ces-dernières et La cassette des hivers éternels apparut sous le regard ébahi des géants. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait l'avoir avec lui. Ils pensaient plutôt qu'il s'absenterait pour aller la chercher s'il revenait. Mais apparemment, il voulait vraiment faire la paix puisqu'il était venu avec la cassette. Laufey se leva et vient lui prendre la cassette des mains. Il la teint comme on n'aurait tenu le précieux et fragile joyaux d'une collection d'exception convoitée de tous. Il ordonna à Loki de restait là le temps qu'il aille remettre la cassette à sa place. Loki fit ce qu'il lui demanda et même s'il avait voulu désobéir il n'aurait pas pu vu que les quelques gardes présents le surveillaient. Il resta là en présence de Farbauti sans se dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Laufey revienne un grand sourire aux lèvres en assurant que la cassette avait bien repris sa place et que son pouvoir se propageait dans la glace.

-Maintenant. Tenez-votre deuxième promesse. Dit Farbauti d'un ton quelque peu dur montrant qu'il refusait de le laisser se défiler

-Odin m'a raconté avoir trouver un bébé dans le temple à côté de la cassette des Hivers éternels. Il a dit que le bébé semblait être abandonné alors il l'a pris avec lui. Il fut surpris de le voir changer de couleur quand il prend dans ses bras alors Odin partit avec la cassette et le bébé. Expliqua Loki

-Qu'a-t-il fait du bébé ? Demanda Laufey ayant peur de ce qu'Odin aurait pu faire à son petit bébé si fragile

Laufey et Farbauti étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Loki attendant avec crainte et impatience la réponse de ce-dernier sur le sort de leur fils aîné qu'ils pensaient mort. Ils étaient là à attendre cette réponse autant désirée que crainte sous le regard des quelques gardes qui assistés depuis le début à la rencontre. Eux aussi voulaient savoir mais il semblait que le petit prince ne voulait pas la donnée. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et incertain leur faisant craindre le pire. Loki savait qu'il devait leur répondre même si ce n'était pas facile pour lui qui n'avait pas accepté cette part de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps d'en parler avec Gabrielle qui lui aurait dit de ne pas s'en faire que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'il pouvait apprendre à connaître sa famille et rester ouvert d'esprit. Elle lui aurait dit des choses comme celles-là qui l'auraient rassuré et montré une nouvelle fois pour que cette Midgardienne entre toutes était la seule personne qu'il considérait comme une amie. Loki devait répondre pour que la paix soit définitive mais aussi pour lui et pour eux. Alors il marcha vers l'un des gardes sous les regards interrogateurs de toutes les personnes présentent. Là, il retint un soupire avant de lui prendre doucement sa main libre et de serrer tout aussi délicatement ses doigts fins autour de ceux du garde liant leurs mains. Il ne regarda pas le garde pas plus que Laufey et Farbauti alors que sa peau devenait bleu. Laufey se souvenait avoir vu cela lors du combat contre le petit prince et le prince Thor avec ses amis. Sur le moment cela l'avait intrigué mais rien de plus puisqu'il savait que ce petit prince était doué de magie. Ils virent le petit prince se détachait lentement du garde pour se reculait. Malgré l'absence de contact avec la peau froide, la peau de Loki continua à changeait du tout au tout. Sa peau devient bleu, des lignes claniques apparurent sur cette dernière, ses yeux couleurs jade devinrent carmin. Il devenait un petit Jotun habillé comme un Asgardien sous le regard surpris et choqué des Jotuns. Il fallut quelques instant avant que les deux rois comprennent ce que sous-entendait sa réponse et les changements dont il était victime en touchant la peau du garde. Ils avaient beau comprendre ce que tout cela sous-entendait mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à accepter l'idée que leur fils, leur tout petit bébé avait été élevé par leur ennemi dans une culture si cruelle envers la leur.

-Odin a avoué ne pas être mon père, qu'il m'avait adopté et que mon père c'était... vous, roi Laufey. Expliqua Loki qui n'avais toujours pas accepter cette idée

Il ne les regardait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas encore accepter ce qu'il était, parce qu'il avait peur de leur réaction. Peur d'être rejeter, de ne pas être accepter. Il avait peur et bien trop d'autres sentiments qui se bataillaient au fond de son être. Il y avait tous ses sentiments qui se bataillaient au fond de lui sans qu'il arrive à en faire le tri ou les apaisés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des doigts froids qui se glissèrent sous son menton pour redresser son visage lui faisant plonger son regard carmin dans celui de ses parents biologiques. Il vit autant qu'il sentit leurs regards cherchaient au fond du sien quelque chose. Ils cherchaient une quelconque trace de mensonge mais en vain. Il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'incertitude et la peur du rejet qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Dans le silence toujours aussi pesant de doute, Farbauti caressa du bout des doigts les quelques lignes claniques qu'il pouvait atteindre sur le corps du petit sorcier. Il fit cela quelques instants alors que Laufey ne lâchait pas son regard carmin laissant passer les sentiments autant de Loki que les siennes. Finalement, Farbauti arrêta de le caresser pour regarder son compagnon avec un regard brillant de larmes de bonheur mal contenues.

-C'est bien lui. Dit Farbauti sans perdre du regard son compagnon

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Loki se retrouva pris dans une douce mais forte étreinte de Farbauti et Laufey. Ils murmuraient des « mon tout petit », « tu es là », « on t'a retrouvé ». C'étaient tant de petits mots qui lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il resta un moment pris dans leur douce et forte étreinte avant de finalement se dégageait. Il s'écarta et recula lentement sous le regard blessé de ses parents biologiques.

-Je dois partir. Au-revoir. Dit Loki avant de se retourner pour partir comme il l'avait dis

-Attends ! S'exclamèrent-ils en le rattrapant en deux enjambés

Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter de voir leur bébé partir encore une fois. S'ils s'écoutaient ils le gardaient rien que pour eux en l'enfermant dans une cage d'or mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela parce qu'ils voulaient plus que tout qu'il soit heureux. C'était si dur et si douloureux de le regarder partir. Loki les regarda avec incertitude. Il voulait apprendre à les connaître mais il devait partir. Il devait libérer ses enfants tant qu'il en avait la possibilité et le pouvoir. Mais il voulait apprendre à connaître cette famille qui semblait l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel.

-Je... Commença Loki avant de se faire couper par un doigt bleu de Laufey qui se posa sur ses lèvres

-Nous savons très bien que tu dois partir. Nous le comprenons, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te laisser repartir mais on aimerait beaucoup apprendre à te connaître. Tu es notre enfant, notre tout petit. On ne t'a peut-être pas vu grandir mais nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Dit Laufey d'une voix douce qui semblait pas avoir sa place dans la bouche de quelqu'un de sa carrure pourtant les mots touchèrent Loki en plein cœur

-Cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir si tu acceptais de nous laisser la possibilité d'apprendre à se connaître et peut-être devenir la famille qu'on aurait dû être avec tes petit-frères. Dit Farbauti

-On pourrait essayer. Dit Loki après quelques secondes de surprises en ayant appris qu'il avait des petit-frères mais les questions seraient pour plus tard

-Cela nous fait très plaisir. Dirent ses parents en souriant

Ils l'embrassèrent sur les deux joues les faisant devenir rouge de gêne. Loki les salua et les remercia pour leur hospitalité. Il n'oublia pas le traité de paix qu'il cacha dans ses vêtements. Il se rejeta un sort pour ne pas avoir froid et s'apprêta à repartir quand il entendit Farbauti demandait à l'un des gardes de l'accompagner jusqu'à la zone d'arriver du Bifrost. Il remercia Farbauti d'un signe de tête. Loki commença à suivre le garde avant de s'arrêter aux portes de la salle du trône et de se retourner vers ses parents biologiques sous leurs regards interrogateurs.

-J'ai une question. Dit-il comme pour répondre à leur regard

-Vas-y. Dit simplement Laufey

-Lequel de vous est mon père, et, lequel est ma mère? Demanda Loki

-Laufey est celui qui t'a mis au monde. Il est donc ta mère et moi ton père. Répondit Farbauti

-D'accord. Merci, au-revoir. Dit Loki avant de suivre le garde

Le garde l'accompagna jusqu'au Bifrost qu'il appela rapidement. Il le remercia de l'avoir accompagné et disparut pour Asgard.

XxxXxxX

Une nouvelle journée commençait sur Midgard, la première chose que fit Gabrielle en voyant Thor se fut de soupirer. Thor avait grandi durant la nuit. Il n'avait plus six ans mais sept. Il avait plutôt bien grandi et quand il commença à babiller joyeusement elle comprit qu'elle avait la maturité d'un enfant de sept ans. En sachant qu'il allait grandir durant la nuit elle avait eu peur qu'il ne soit plus le même petit garçon que la veille. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce à part qu'il était devenu curieux juste comme il fallait. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait acheté des vêtements de la taille d'un enfant de sept ans.

-Regardes Gaby ! Une branche est devenue bleue. Dit Thor tout excité en lui montrant son collier.

-C'est bien. Demain matin, il y en aura une autre de bleue

-Super! S'exclama Thor

-Oui. Est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir de jouer avec des enfants de ton âge ? Demanda Gabrielle

-Oui. Mais... Dit Thor dont les questions se bataillaient dans son regard bleu

-On pourrait aller au parc. Il y a des jeux et pleins arbres

Thor accepta rapidement d'aller au parc, après tout il avait aimé aller en forêt hier. Il râla un peu quand Gabrielle lui dit qu'il n'irait que durant l'après-midi. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait s'occuper des champignon pour qu'ils puissent en faire une bonne soupe. Elle lui proposa donc de jouer ou de colorier devant la télévision. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon devant une rediffusion d'un match de foot. Thor coloria longtemps en posant des questions à Gabrielle sur le match à la télé pendant qu'elle s'occupait des champignons.

-Thor ; va mettre ta paire de basket et ton manteau. Dit Gabrielle en terminant de ranger les champignons

-On y va? Demanda Thor

-Oui. Dit-elle en lui souriant

Thor partit dans sa chambre comme un balle et revient tout aussi rapidement vêtu de la tête aux pieds pour sortir. Gabrielle lui sourit et vérifia qu'il était bien habillé. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce-moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. Ils montèrent en voiture pour le parc. Quand ils arrivèrent, Gabrielle ferma les yeux et respira avec plaisir l'air frais sous le regard interrogateur de Thor. Il l'avait déjà vu faire cela hier mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela.

-Respires l'air frais, Thor, sens le parfum des fleurs. Écoutes les rires, les discussions et les jeux que t'apporte le vent. Dit-elle en réponse à sa question muette

-Pourquoi? C'est le vent. Dit-il

-Fermes les yeux. Écoutes et sens. Lui conseilla-t-elle

Thor la regarda étrangement un instant avant se décider à fermer les yeux. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait et sur ce qu'il respirait. Il entendit la musique du manège de chevaux de bois, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les rires des autres enfants dans le parc. Il sentit la bonne odeur des gaufres et le parfum des fleurs qui les entouraient. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire et un regard pétillant.

-Wow. J'ai senti plein de trucs. Et j'ai entendu le vent dans les bras. Dit-il soudain pris d'une grande excitation

Gabrielle lui ébouriffa simplement les cheveux en souriant. Elle le conduisit dans le parc qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien pour y être venu de nombreuses fois. Elle savait qu'il y avait un terrain de foot dans le parc, c'est là qu'elle l'emmenait. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant le terrain de foot où jouer des enfants a peine plus vieux que Thor. Gabrielle remarqua que Thor les regardait jouer avec envie alors elle alla voir l'adulte qui supervisait le match. Elle lui parla et il accepta que Thor joue. Il se retrouva dans une équipe et se mit à jouer avec grand plaisir. Gabrielle s'assit sur un banc et écouta de la musique sans perdre du regard le match. Elle remarqua rapidement que Thor jouait dans son coin et faisait peu de passe. Elle continua à regarder sans remarquer de changement jusqu'à ce que l'adulte annonce qu'ils faisaient une pause. Thor en profita pour venir la voire comme elle lui avait signe.

-Gaby! Tu as vu comment j'ai bien joué?! J'ai mis un but! Dit-il tout heureux sous le sourire tendre de cette-dernière

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais dis-moi; pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de passe aux autres enfants?

-Ben... Joue. Répondit-il ne voyant pas où était le problème

-Je sais, mon poussin. Mais il faut que tu passes le ballon aux autres enfants. C'est un jeu en équipe. Ils comptent sur toi autant que tu comptes sur eux.

-Je comprends pas. Dit Thor avec un regard confus des plus adorable

-Si vous voulez gagner, il faut que vous jouiez ensemble. Tu ne peux pas gagner seul mais en équipe oui.

-D'accord! S'exclama Thor après un long moment de réflexion

-Tu me promets d'essayer de faire cela?

-Oui. Dit Thor avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue

Il partit rejoindre ses copains de joue sur le terrain et le match repris. Il joua en équipe ne gardant pas le ballon que pour lui, faisant des passes et aidant ses équipiers. Finalement l'équipe de Thor gagna le match pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants. Thor joua encore une parittie avec les enfants mais en allant dans l'autre équipe. Gabrielle resta assise sur le banc à le regarder jouer et gagner cette partie. Malheureusement, il commençait à se faire tard car ils étaient venu enfin de journée. Elle se leva et s'approcha du terrain où le match venait de se finir.

-Thor! Dis « au-revoir ». On va rentré. Dit-elle

-On peut resté encore un peu? Demanda Thor qui ne voulait pas repartir

-Non. Il se fait tard. Il faut que l'on rentre pour mieux revenir demain.

-On reviendra demain? Demanda-t-il avec espoir

-Oui. On viendra plutôt. Lui assura-t-elle

Thor la regarda un instant comme cherchant une sorte d'éclat qui le rassurait. Il finit par voir ce qu'il voulait et aller dire «au-revoir» aux autres enfants et à l'adulte qui avait surveillé les matchs. Il revient vers Gabrielle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils repartirent ensemble. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille où ils discutèrent simplement jusqu'à ce que Thor tombe doucement de fatigue épuisé par ses plusieurs matchs. Gabrielle alla le voir pour s'assurer qu'il dormait. Thor dormait à poing fermé tenant entre ses bras son oreiller comme on tiendrait un doudou. Elle s'approcha et le recouvrit de son drap qui tombait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front en lui souhaitant de faire plein de beaux rêves. Elle le laissa entre les bras de Morphée alors qu'elle se mettait dans le canapé avec un bon roman.

-Je me demande comment s'en sort Loki. J'espère que tout va bien pour lui. Dit-elle tout bas sans savoir que ses mots allaient être reporter par Heimdall qui gardait un œil sur elle comme le lui avait demandé Loki en revenant de Jotunheim

XxxXxxXxxX

Loki était revenu de Jotunheim secoué et la tête pleine de question. Il n'en montrait rien mais il espéré pouvoir en discuter avec sa mère la reine Frigga. Il avait demandé à Heimdall de garder un œil sur Gabrielle et lui dire s'il y avait le moindre problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie et son frère. Loki partit dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre conjugal de ses parents adoptifs. Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer savoir reçut de réponse.

-Bonsoir, mère. Comment allez-vous? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

La reine était très belle dans sa robe bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus ciel brillant d'intelligence. Elle avait ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient dans son dos. Elle posa sur lui un regard aussi doux que son sourire. Elle lui tendit la main et il l'attrapa pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la banquette face au lit conjugal où était couché Odin.

-Je vais bien. Et toi? J'ai appris que tu es allé sur Jotunheim.

-Je vais bien. Ce qu'on vous a dit c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai discuté avec vous lors d'une ballade.

-Très bien. Alors allons dans les jardins. Cela me fera du bien, je ne suis pas sorti de la journée.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la chambre laissant Odin se reposait. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'aux jardins où ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre loin des regards indiscrets. Le jardin était un endroit merveilleux avec ses arbres fruitiers et ses fleurs de toutes sortes aux couleurs éclatantes. Frigga observa son fils. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, et, elle le connaissait très bien. Elle pouvait donc voir que quelque chose le tracasser. Elle posa une main dans la sienne et lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon chéri? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Dites-moi, mère. Est-ce que vous saviez que je suis le fils du roi Laufey et son compagnon?

Frigga le regarda avec surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le découvrirait seul. Elle avait prévue de lui dire avant le couronnement de Thor mais son époux l'avait persuadé de le faire après malheureusement rien ne s'était passer comme prévu.

-J'avais des doutes quand Odin est revenu avec toi. Je ne savais pas qui étaient tes parents mais je savais que tu étais un Jotun. Tu es devenu bleu quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Expliqua-t-elle

-Quand alliez-vous me le dire? Demanda Loki

-Je voulais te le dire avant le couronnement de ton frère mais ton père voulait te le dire après.

Loki n'en revenait pas, sa mère d'adoption le savait. Il était l'enfant des ennemies numéro un d'Asgard. Il n'avait pas quoi faire ou penser. Il se sentait trahi pris dans un lourd mensonge pourtant une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir retrouver ses véritables parents. Loki fut tirer de ses pensées par la douce main de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Il sourit à ce geste alors qu'il serrait doucement la main qui tenait déjà l'une des siennes. Il cacha son visage dans son cou.

-Ma vie est un mensonge, mes véritables parents m'ont pleurés. Ils étaient si heureux de me retrouver. Ils étaient si gentils pas comme Odin. Murmura-t-il contre le cou de sa mère adoptive

-Ta vie n'est pas un total mensonge. Je t'aime tout autant que ton frère t'aime. Nous t'aimons Loki. Lui assura Frigga

-Merci. Quand est-il d'Odin ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Dit-il toujours sur le même ton

-Ton père Odin t'aime même s'il ne le montre pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Nous t'aimons, Loki.

-Il n'est pas mon père. Dit Loki en regardant sa mère d'adoption dans les yeux

Celle-ci observa ce regard de jade dont elle connaissait les moindres détails et où elle savait trouvé chaque sentiment qui traversait son fils de cœur si ce n'est de sang. Elle décela rapidement une certitude sans faille sur la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Frigga retient un soupire. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de voir cette certitude mais cela la blessé. Elle aimé son époux autant que ses deux fils. Mais son époux avaient fait tant de mal à Loki sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à part assister à destruction de la famille de son cadet. La seule qu'elle avait pu faire c'était de poser un puissant sort de localisation sur eux pour ne jamais les perdre. Frigga soupira et en serrant une nouvelle fois la main de son fils, elle dit:

-Alors, ne suis-je pas ta mère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que vous l'êtes car c'est comme votre fils que vous m'avez élevé et aimé. Répondit Loki après un court silence

Frigga se leva sous le regard quelque peu curieux de Loki. Elle le releva, attrapa doucement son visage en coupe. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui de jade pendant un long moment qui leurs sembla être des heures.

-Mon fils chéri. Je sais que tu es perdu, que tu as perdu tous tes repères. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne peux te donner qu'un seul conseil; fais ce qui es le mieux pour toi. Dit-elle avant de lui embrasser le front

Elle partit rejoindre son époux qui avait versé tant de larmes à son cadet. Son petit Loki qui était devenu lentement distant et froid, disparaissant souvent de longues avant de réapparaître sans que personne ne sache où il était avant. Frigga partit laissant Loki seul avec ses pensées. Il resta debout à contempler le chemin par sa mère d'adoption avait disparut. Il leva la tête et observa le ciel étoilé. Il espéra que tout se passait bien pour Thor et Gabrielle que pour lui. Finalement, il partit se couchait en se disant que la nuit portait conseil. Loki ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par l'écurie de Sleipnir pour s'assurer que son petit-garçon allait bien. Quand il fut rassurer de son état, il partit se coucher mais ne ferma pas l'œil sans avoir pensée à Fenrir, Jormungand et Hela à qui il souhaitait une « bonne nuit » même s'il doutait fortement qu'ils l'entendent.

XxxXxxX

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sur la France, Gabrielle avait allumé une lampe à côté d'elle par habitude sans même y penser. Il n'y avait pas un bruit si ce n'est celui de la vieille pendule qu'elle tenait de sa mère et qu'elle remontait manuellement pour la mettre à l'heure. Gabrielle l'entendit sonné une nouvelle fois la faisant relever le nez de son roman. En voyant l'heure tardive, Gabrielle alla prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Là, elle regarda sa liste comme la veille. Elle sourit devant cette-dernière en prenant son crayon pour barrer aujourd'hui.

-Apprendre à faire équipe c'est fait. Dit-elle en barrant « jour 2 : faire équipe » tout en pensant que demain n'allait pas être une journée aussi simple que celle-ci après tout elle allait lui apprendre à savoir perdre à un ancien petit dieu du tonnerre cela n'allait pas être de la tarte

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. Jour 3 : Accepte la défaite, enfant

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, cela fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jour 3 : Accepte la défaite, enfant**

Un nouveau jour venait de commencer sur Terre; Gabrielle avait une fois de plus tout un petit programme pour apprendre un nouveau principe à Thor. Elle était même certaine que celui-ci lui prendrait sans aucun doute toute la journée tant cela allait être difficile au vue de la personnalité de son protéger. Mais Gabrielle avait un esprit vif qui avait déjà trouver une idée de plus que de ramener Thor faire du foot au parc. Elle allait lui apprendre à faire du vélo.

-Regardes, Gaby. Une nouvelle branche a changé de couleur! S'exclama Thor tout heureux en lui montrant son collier

-C'est bien mon grand. Demain, il y en aura encore une autre qui changera de couleur. Tu vois, le temps passe vite quand on est occupé. Lui dit-elle gentiment en poussant son petit-déjeuner devant lui

-Oui. Je rentre dans combien de temps à la maison?

-Il te reste combien de branche qui ne sont pas encore bleu? Demanda Gabrielle avant de l'aider à compter

Ensemble, ils comptèrent qu'il ne restait que de treize branches de l'étoiles. Gabrielle prit bien le temps que le soir même durant la nuit une troisième branche deviendrait bleu. Malgré tout cela ne sembla pas vraiment aider Thor à se rendre vraiment compte qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à rester chez elle. Gabrielle eut vraiment l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune notion de temps. Elle pouvait le comprendre en tant qu'ex-Asgardien.

-Alors ce matin comme il pleut, je vais t'apprendre la notion de temps avec les jours, les heures et les années. Cet après-midi, il fera beau alors je vais t'apprendre à faire du vélo.

-On ne peut pas faire du vélo maintenant? Demanda Thor qui avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle chose

-Non. Du vélo, cela se fait dehors et il ne fait pas beau pour l'instant donc il faut attendre.

La réponse de Gabrielle arracha une mine boudeuse à Thor ce qui l'amusa grandement. La moue de Thor était tout bonnement aussi adorable que mignonne. Gabrielle rigola devant sa moue avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux faisant arrêter de bouder Thor. Ce-dernier se laissa tenter d'apprendre la notion du temps car d'après Gaby cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre comment fonctionne son collier.

XxxXxxX

Loin de la terre, loin d'Asgard sur une île de pierre avec à peine une minuscule forêt se trouvait une immense grotte d'où s'échappait des grognements furieux et douloureux. Loki venait juste d'apparaître devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il aurait pu d'abord libérer Sleipnir qui était plus proche de lui mais comme il le lui avait expliqué Fenrir était loin, seul, blessé. Il était donc venu le libérer alors qu'il avait lancé un puissant charme pour localiser le son troisième fils. Il avait hâte qu'ils soient tous libre et que sa famille soit réparer même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer ces milliers d'années de souffrance.

Loki pouvait entendre les hurlements de détresse et de souffrance de son fils. Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Pourtant il essaya de contrôler au mieux ses émotions pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser son fils. Loki se concentra pour ne pas lécher transparaître toute sa peine et toute la douleur que lui faisait ressortir les cris de son fils. Quand il se fut suffisamment concentrer, il envoya une vague de magie vers Fenrir pour lui faire ressentir un sentiment de paix, de clame et de douceur. Il attendit encore un peu que les grognements apaisent avant d'enfin entrer dans la grotte. Fenrir était un immense loup gris dont les yeux rouges brillaient d'une colère qui ne semblait pas pouvoir disparaître. Loki connaissait cette colère derrière laquelle on cache la peine et la souffrance.

-Je suis là, Fenrir. C'est fini. Tu vas être libre maintenant pour toujours. Lui dit Loki

-Libères-moi, maman. Ordonna la voix grondante de Fenrir

-Je vais le faire fils.

Aussitôt Loki se servit du spectre et de ses propres pouvoirs pour briser les chaînes qui retenaient son fils. Il retira ensuite les épées et s'attela à guérir du mieux qu'il put à soigner ses blessures. Malheureusement, les épées étaient recouvertes de symboles empêchant une cicatrisation correct et totale. Loki fut en colère contre tous ces monstres qui avaient ainsi fait souffrir son fils inutilement. Il utilisa une fois de plus le spectre pour briser le sceau sur son fils. Fenrir commença à diminuer de taille et à perdre énormément de poils. Bientôt à la place de l'immense loup se trouvait un jeune garçon d'environ seize années midgardiennes. Loki eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son fils ainsi recouvert de cicatrices. Il s'approcha lentement de lui laisant tomber à terre le sceptre d'Asgard. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences n'osant pas faire un geste vers l'autre. L'un rongeait par la colère, la rancœur tandis que l'autre était rongé par les remords, le regrets et la tristesse. Loki ouvrit les bras et Fenrir après un instant d'hésitation vient se jeter contre lui. Il le serra avec la force du désespoir.

-Pardonnes-moi, mon bébé. J'aurais dû être là plus tôt pour tes frères, ta sœur et toi. Pardonnes-moi, Fenrir. dit Loki d'une voix tremblante par les sentiments et les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux

-Je te pardonne, maman. Tu m'as libérer. S'il-te-plaît, libère mes frères et ma sœur comme tu l'as fait avec moi. dit Fenrir

Aux mots de son fils, Loki laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait jusque là. Il sentit dans son cou les larmes de Fenrir. Ils pleuraient tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se détachèrent. Loki glissa sa main dans celle de son fils et de l'autre, il attrapa le sceptre d'Asgard.

-Où allons-nous, maman? demanda Fenrir

-On rentre à Asgard. J'en profiterais pour libérer Sleipnir et Hela. Ensuite, je vous enverrais tous les trois chez vos grands-parents sur Jotunheim juste le temps que je libère Jormungand. dit Loki

-Jotunheim? Nos grands-parents? dit Fenrir totalement perdue

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, fils. Promit Loki en partant loin d'ici avec Fenrir

XxxXxxX

Thor avait de nombreux bleus et petites égratignures sur son corps. Malgré cela, il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait Gabrielle. Celle-ci le regardait avec joie et inquiétude.

-Tu as vu j'ai réussi à faire du vélo sans petite roulette ! s'exclama Thor heureux

-J'ai vu, Thor. Je suis fier de toi. Lui sourit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur

Le sourire de Thor s'agrandit encore en entendant qu'elle était fier de lui. Il aimait être avec elle, chez elle. Il apprenait des tas de choses. Bien sûr, sa maman lui manquait mais Loki avait promis de revenir le chercher. Thor s'approcha de Gabrielle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je vais refaire du vélo. dit-il avant de retourner auprès de ce-dernier

-Pas longtemps, d'accord?!

-Oui. répondit Thor alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

Gabrielle resta dans le jardin à bouquiner pendant que Thor s'amusait sur son vélo. Elle gardait un œil sur lui grimaçant doucement quand il faisait une chute. Cependant Thor se relevait toujours en souriant. Gabrielle secoua la tête en se souvenant que Thor avait voulu abandonner au début quand il n'y arrivait pas. Finalement, ils rentrèrent en voyant que le ciel s'assombrissait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gabrielle soigna Thor qui disait que cela ne lui faisait même pas mal. En fouillant un peu dans un meuble du salon, Thor trouva un jeu de petits chevaux. Il la supplia pratiquement pour pouvoir y jouer. Ils étaient en train de jouer quand Gabrielle dit :

-J'ai gagnée !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Thor en se mettant à bouder

-Cela arrive, Thor. Ce n'est pas grave. le rassura Gabrielle

-Je voulais gagner. Tu as tricher ! s'exclama Thor boudant encore plus

-Ah non, Thor. Je n'ai pas triché. Tu as simplement perdu, cela arrive parfois. Et toi, tu es un mauvais perdant.

-Pas vrai ! C'est nul d'être le perdant!

-Je ne crois pas non. Dit-elle s'attirant sa curiosité et toute son attention _ Parce que si tu veux gagner, tu dois accepter que tu peux perdre. Et si tu perds, tu n'as pas vraiment perdu puisque tu peux toujours apprendre de ta défaite pour devenir meilleur et ne pas faire de nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Lui expliqua-t-elle

Thor la regarda avec sa bouche formant un « o » alors qu'il la regardait comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à lui. Il avait dû mal à tout comprendre mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait de perdre n'était plus si nul. Perdre n'était toujours pas sympa mais cela l'était beaucoup plus qu'avant. Ils firent encore quelques parties où Thor gagna et d'autres où il perdit mais cette fois-ci, il fut bon perdant. Ils jouèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de manger et d'aller se coucher. Gabrielle entra dans la chambre de Thor et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu as appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, mon poussin. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Thor. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	6. Jour 4 : Comprends la victoire, enfant

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Jour 4 : Comprends la victoire, enfant**

Loki avait ramené Fenrir à Asgard pour la plus grande stupeur et horreur de tout le monde. Cependant, il n'avait que faire de leur regard après tout c'était lui le roi. Il mena son fils dans des appartements où il put se laver et se vêtir. Fenrir profitait du bain avec plaisir malgré que l'eau piquée certaines de ses blessures. Soudainement, il se redressa en sentant une odeur de pomme qui n'était pas le parfum de sa mère. Il était prêt à bondir sur celui ou celle qui entrerait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Frigga. Il ne la reconnut pas mais su que c'était une reine. Frigga avait dans ses mains un panier rempli de fioles et de bandages. Elle s'approcha doucement du grand bassin dans lequel se trouvait Fenrir qui lui grognait dessus. Elle posa son panier sur une table basse et resta à distance respectable de son petit-fils.

-Bonjour, Fenrir. Je suis ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, mon chéri. Je suis Frigga la mère adoptive de Loki. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui souriant

Fenrir la regarda un long moment cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge mais il ne trouva rien. Elle disait la vérité. Il cessa de grogner et de se détendit. Cependant il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il se remettait bien dans l'eau du bain.

-Loki sait que je viens te voir. Il est entrain de s'occuper de ton frère, Sleipnir. Dit-elle en s'approchant encore au point d'être assise sur les marches devant le bassin d'où elle pouvait toucher son petit-fils.

-Que voulez-vous? Demanda Fenrir d'une voix grondante alors qu'il se tendait à son touché

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, Fenrir. J'ai apporter de quoi soigner tes blessures.

-Maman n'a pas réussi à me les soigner.

-Je sais mais cela n'empêche pas que je puisse te mettre des baumes pour permettre que cela cicatrise correctement. Expliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans son panier

Fenrir l'écouta alors qu'elle observait les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. Il en avait aux pieds et aux mains ainsi que sur le visage. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que maintenant il était sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il avait si longtemps vécu. Frigga appliqua avec douceur et tendresse les baumes sur les blessures s'arrêtant quand Fenrir se tendait trop. Elle lui parla de Loki, lui raconta des histoires de quand celui-ci était petit. Fenrir l'écoutait attentivement se régalant des histoires de Frigga lui permettant de se changer les idées repoussant au fond de son esprit tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

XxxXxxX

Thor avait le physique et la mentalité d'un petit garçon de neuf ans, aujourd'hui. Gabrielle soupira en voyant cela, c'était la preuve que les jours passés et que Thor grandissait mais surtout que le jour de son départ se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement. Encore un fois, Thor fut très heureux en voyant que l'une des branches de son étoile était devenu bleu. Gabrielle lui avait souris et ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner. Thor mangeait avec gourmandise et plaisir pendant que Gabrielle se demandait comment faire pour lui apprendre à être modeste dans la victoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit ce coq prétentieux et vaniteux que lui avait souvent décris Loki. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne trouvait pas.

-Gaby ! appela Thor

-Oui, mon poussin. Répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensées

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Thor

-Je ne sais pas encore. On verra bien. Dit-elle en le regardant

Thor retourna à son petit-déjeuner en se demandant ce que lui réservé Gaby. Il était sûr qu'il aimerait parce qu'elle proposait toujours des trucs amusants. Gabrielle quant à elle se mit à lire le journal.

-Au fait, Thor. Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'avoir appris des choses depuis que tu es chez moi? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui ! Cueillir des champignons, qu'il faut pas jouer tout seul quand on est en équipe, je dois être curieux parce que c'est super, je sais faire du vélo maintenant, et je peux apprendre des trucs même si je gagne pas. Énuméra Thor en comptant sur ses doigts

-Tu as tout bon, mon poussin. Je suis fier de toi, mon grand.

Thor eut un immense sourire en l'entendant. Il aimait qu'elle lui dise cela. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de se préparer pour la journée. Ensuite Thor alla s'amuser sur son vélo dehors en tombant bien moins que la veille. Gabrielle le surveillait du quoi de l'œil. Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée dehors quand Gabrielle reçut l'appelle d'un ami lui parlant d'une chasse aux trésors pour enfants qui était organisé au centre-commercial du coin. Gabrielle sauta sur l'occasion pour apprendre à Thor à ne pas être méprisant envers les perdant. Elle réserva donc une place pour Thor qui était ravi d'y aller surtout que le trésor serait sans doute des bonbons. Ils se préparèrent et allèrent au centre-commercial.

-Bonjour, Gabrielle ! les salua un rouquin frêle en la voyant arriver dans la zone où se déroulait la chasse aux trésors

-Bonjour, Mickaël. Comment vas-tu? Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Très bien. Et toi? C'est lui, Thor? Dit-il en regardant Thor qui observait autour de lui

-Je vais bien, merci. Et oui, c'est le protégé d'un ami à moi. Dit Gabrielle en faisant comprendre à Thor de se présenter

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Thor.

-Heureux de faire ta connaissance. Tu es prêt pour la chasse aux trésors?

-Oui. S'exclama Thor imaginant déjà les bonbons qu'il pourrait gagner

-Excuses nous Mickaël mais la partie va bientôt débuter. Il ne faudrait que Thor manque le départ.

-Pas de soucis. On se retrouve sur un banc, Gabrielle. dit Mickaël en les laissant partir

Gabrielle emmena Thor sur auprès des autres enfants qui avaient tous a peu près son âge. Elle lui fit retirer ses chaussures comme il le fallait pour pouvoir jouer dans le château gonflable. Elle lui ré-expliqua les règles répondant à ses dernières questions.

-Bonne chance, Thor. Lui souhaita-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le laisser rejoindre son équipe

Gabrielle rejoignit Mickaël qui l'attendait sur un banc avec un chocolat chaud pour elle et un café pour lui. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant que Thor jouait avec les autres enfants. De là où était les deux amis, ils pouvaient entendre les rires et les cris des enfants entrain de jouer. Mickaël essaya d'en savoir plus sur le petit Thor. Il était curieux de savoir comment son amie s'était retrouvé à de voir le garder. La chasse aux trésors dura un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe gagne.

-L'équipe de ton petit-gars à gagner. Dit Mickaël en voyant ce-dernier venir vers eux avec un gros paquet de bonbons dans les mains.

-Regardes Gaby ! Mon équipe et moi, on a gagné ! s'exclama Thor heureux en montrant son paquet.

-Je vois ça, mon poussin. Mais dis-moi est-ce que les enfants de l'autre équipe ont des bonbons?

-Non. Ils ont perdus donc ils n'en ont pas.

-Regardes. Lui dit Gabrielle en lui faisant regarder là où se trouvaient les organisateurs

Ces-derniers étaient entrain de distribuer des paquets de bonbons aux enfants de l'équipe ayant perdus. Thor les regarda faire ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela. Gaby lui avait bien expliquer que le but du jeu était de trouver le trésor autrement dit les bonbons. Mickaël et Gabrielle remarquèrent qu'il était confus et ne comprenait pas. Ils lui expliquèrent donc qu'ils leur en donnaient pour les féliciter des efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour tenter de trouver le trésor. Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, Thor mangea quelques bonbons sur le trajet pendant que Gaby lui expliquait personne n'aimait les mauvais perdants comme les gagnants qui se moquent et méprisent les perdants. Thor l'écouta attentivement la questionnant quand il ne comprenait pas. Le soir, ils passèrent un agréablement en regardant un film avant d'aller se coucher.

-Demain, je t'apprendrais à aimer et chérir le savoir, Thor. En attendant fais de beaux rêves. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

Gabrielle se dirigea vers sa chambre pur se coucher elle aussi. Mais avant, elle regarda le ciel nuageux en espérant que Loki allait bien et que tout se passait comme il le souhaitait.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
